


Deredere High School

by Pitidi



Category: Dere - Fandom
Genre: Dandere, F/M, Kamidere, Other, Tsundere, Yandere, kuudere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:33:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6115198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pitidi/pseuds/Pitidi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of trying to make a Yandere based series, I tried to add a few more that needed the attention they deserved. The majority of the major characters revolve around a lab experiment ten years before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Deredere High School

In an underground facility, where kidnapped orphans were made lab experiments to become the ultimate bio-weapons...  
"Testing the abilities of orphan #429, Turtle Male."  
A naked young boy, not any older than three years walked into the room. He had dark green hair, and a somber expression. He curled up, and spikes erupted from his back, forming a shell, with the occasional spike coming out.  
"Offensive capability rated at 0.2, 3.4 when launched, 4.5 when spun and launched. Defensive capabilities are rated at a solid 8.6, but immobility will be an issue. Next, we are retesting the abilities of #001 for reasons unknown."  
A boy with messy black hair, about five years old, walked in. He had a white streak in his hair on the left, where it was the most messy. Though he was young, he looked like he meant business.  
"Testing #001, Wolf Male's Offensive Capabilities. ...! 10.3, an increase of 4.5 in just a month. Wolf, transform for us and attack the targets."  
Several mechanical bugs, about 3"2 radius each started flying out of the walls and directly at Wolf. They all fired several red lasers at him, and he dodged every one.  
"You will not refer to me as #001. You will not call me Wolf. You will call me Kanis, or I will not cooperate."  
"#001, Kanis, show us your full power. That is a direct order from #100."  
"You had one job. Well, if you want to see my full power, I'll let you have it!"  
Kanis then bent his legs and arms, clenching his fists. He then howled and materialized a pair of silver wolf ears, and a silver wolf tail. His small five-year-old teeth grew into small fangs.  
"You want my full power, you can have it!"  
"No! What are you doing #001!?"  
"The name's Kanis."  
Kanis then revealed a small device, a rectangular prism, silver, with a big red button. He immediately pressed it, and everything went white.  
That was ten years ago. The lab was blown up, and eventually found by the police, who could not identify the purpose of it. They discovered several corpses, most matching the 643 orphans missing. However, the number found was far from that. They assumed that the orphans escaped, and are out there somewhere...

Chapter One, Introducing Momo

Momo is the definition of a schoolgirl crush. Describing him as a god wouldn't be that far from it. He had shoulder length blonde hair that seemed to glow, even in the dark. They have an amazing build, not too muscly, but tough, and he could cook! Momo is also the head of the Disciplinary Committee, as a Second Year. Nobody messed with him, and nobody asked him out. He was pretty much your average guy, except respected on many levels. One day, his life would change drastically, because of one girl.  
"Man, this town is nice and all, pretty quaint, but I wish they had more room for a run."  
He entered his classroom ten minutes early, and opened his book. When class began, he did his usual proceedure and took notes as needed. When lunch came, he decided to eat on the roof. Before he opened the door, he heard,   
"on, you know you wanna!"  
"No! Get away from me!"  
It sounded like trouble, so he opened the door and immediately recognized the situation, a sad one that he unfortunately saw too often. A big guy had a cute girl pinned to the fence, making an advance on her.  
"What is going on here?"  
"Please, help me!"  
"All I needed to hear."  
The girl ran over to him, and hid behind Momo, as a shield. He then put his lunch on a bench, and walked over to the beefhead.  
"What's wrong with you? Can't let me have some fun?"  
"..."  
"What, scared stiff pretty boy?"  
"I have nothing to say to you."  
He then took a metallic yellow shield pin with the words "Disciplinary Committee" on it, and pinned it to his uniform.  
"Oh crap, you are the leader of the Disciplinary Committee? I can't let word get out, this will ruin me!"  
He then brandished a small knife and held it threateningly at Momo, but his arm was shaking. Momo stood there, calm as you could get. He then slashed at Momo, but he only cut an afterimage. Momo moved so fast that in one second, he dodged the knife, and jabbed him in the back of the neck, immediately knocking him out. Momo then proceeded to eat his lunch.  
"Oh hey, so I guess you just saw that."  
The girl stood there staring, until he said that, then she hugged him.  
"Thank you so much! Who are you?"  
Normally, he would say he is the leader of the Disciplinary Committee, but he found this girl to be quite cute. She was about 5"8, with light blue hair that reached her shoulders, and she had a white bow on her head.  
"I'm Momo, and I was just doing my job."  
"Your job? But you looked surprised when you got on the roof...?"  
"I'm the leader of the Disciplinary Committee. He was just a delinquent that lacked common sense."  
"Well, you were really cool! Maybe I can pay you back someday... hmm... maybe Sunday we can get a coffee?"  
Momo knew she was asking him out. He had nothing planned for Sunday, and he thought the girl was cute, so he asked for her name.  
"Oh, I'm sorry! My name is Yuki, because my hair is like snow."  
"Yuki, huh... that sounds kind of familiar..."  
"Maybe a bit of a stretch, but some people called me #320."  
"Like a production number? Wait, were you in the-"  
Then the bell rang, signaling the start of the next class, physical education.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I gotta go to Phys Ed."  
"Same, I guess we can walk together."  
"T-together!? What if people... assume things?"  
"It's a small town. Sunday coffee would do the same thing right?"  
"I guess you are right... Oh, what about him?"  
She points at the guy on the roof floor from earlier.  
"Tell Mr Kileklaw that I had DC business to attend to and will be there shortly."


	2. Chapter 2, Haru and Rin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki couldn't keep her mouth shut. She told two of her friends that she had a date, and they insisted on meeting Momo. One of which seems to have an unhealthy obsession with Momo...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what the characters look like so far.  
> Momo- Shoulder Length blonde hair, sea blue eyes, school uniform, male, about 6"4.  
> School Uniform- A gray long sleeve shirt, blue short sleeve shirt above it, and a blue tie with gray stripes.  
> Yuki- Shoulder Length light blue hair and eyes, school uniform, female, 5"8, white bow on head, B-Cup  
> Rin- Described at the end.  
> Haru- Described at the end.

Chapter 2, Haru and Rin

During Phys Ed, Momo was noticed by Yuki.  
"Momo! I want to introduce you to my friends."  
"Umm, but I just met you... So I'm meeting others now too?"  
"Yeah, what you need to know is-"  
"Yuuukiii!!"  
*Since there will be multiple characters talking at once, a name will appear to the left of whoever is talking*  
Energetic Girl: "Wh-Wh-Who is THIS!?"  
Yuki: "This is Momo, he saved me earlier from this big meathead."  
Tough looking girl: "Oh really? How so?"  
Yuki: "The guy came at him with a knife and Momo knocked him out with one blow!"  
Tough looking girl: "I doubt that."  
Yuki: "Oh that's right! Momo, the energetic one is Rin. She is the one who does anything to achieve her goal. Though I've never seen her this nervous before."  
Rin: "He looks like a god!"  
Yuki: Giggle, "Anyway, this is a member of the student counsel, Haru. She shows... tough love."  
Haru: "They just have to earn my respect."  
Momo: "Uh-huh. So, any reason that you introduced me to them?"  
Yuki: "Well I kinda, umm, I told them I was meeting someone for coffee, and they really wanted to know who."  
Rin: "I didn't know he would be so... hot!"  
Momo: "Hmm? Well I mean it is spring.  
Rin: Giggle, "He's funny too!"  
Haru: "He's nothing much."  
Momo: "Yep, I'm feeling the tough love."  
Teacher: "If you are done talking, keep running!"  
Momo: "Sorry Mr. Kileklaw."  
Mr. Kileklaw: "You better be, or you will all drop on the ground, and gimme enough to make your bicepts explode!"

Later that day, after school...

Rin: "M-Momo? Fancy meeting you here!"  
Momo: "I'm here because I found a note in my locker saying to meet someone here. I assume that was you?"  
Rin: "No! I mean yes! I mean, umm, umm..."  
Momo: "Why are you so nervous?"  
Rin: "Because I... Umm..."  
Momo: "Are you ok?"  
Rin: (Talks to herself)  
Momo: "Pardon?"  
Rin: "I want to go out with you!"  
Momo: "Oh?"

Rin ran up to Momo and hugged him.

Rin: "I know that it was fate that brought us together. The moment I saw you, I thought you were a god, and I knew you would be mine."  
Momo: "You are coming on a little strong..."  
Rin: "I can't help it! I think I love you!"  
Momo: "Ok, you are moving really fast. We haven't even been on a date yet."  
Rin: "IS THAT A YES!?"  
Momo: "Sure, I mean, you seem really attatched already, I don't want to make you sad."  
Rin: "YAAAAAAY!! Thank you so much!! When will we meet up?"  
Momo: "Well, Sunday is taken up, so I guess we can go see a movie after school tomorrow? Otherwise we would have to wait until Monday."  
Rin: "That's right... You are going for coffee with Yuki..."  
Momo: "Rin, are you alright? You were so happy a second ago?"  
Rin: "Yeah, just... I don't know if I like you seeing other girls. I want you all to me."  
Momo: "It's not a date, it's just her repaying me for earlier, she insisted."  
Rin: "Ok, I'll take your word for it. So I guess I'll see you tomorrow."  
Momo: "Yeah. Oh wait! I know that Yuki is a second year, but what about you and Haru?"  
Rin: "Oh, Haru is a first year, and I'm a second year."  
Momo: "Huh. That right? Well, I have to do part-time work, so seeya."  
Rin: "Bye~!"

Momo works part time at the popular teen hangout, "Wild Stars." It's an arcade with rewards given out to top scorers in games every month. Momo works at the ticket booth. Finally, Momo's shift ended and he was able to go home. When he was in his neighborhood, he felt like someone was watching him. He turned around and thought he saw a familiar pair of red eyes, but he blinked and they were gone.

Momo: "Huh. I thought I saw Rin... Can I not get her out of my head? What does this mean...?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rin- White hair tied in a ponytail, red eyes, school uniform, female, 6"0, C-Cup  
> Haru- Light green hair that goes to her waist, dark green eyes, school uniform, female, 5"6, B-Cup

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like this series? What if you could be a part of it? Suggest a "dere" and a name to me, and I will see if I can incorporate them into the series!


End file.
